History of the Apocalyptic Harbingers
by Nyghtraven
Summary: Short history for my rp guild in SWTOR, on Jung Ma.


_**We walk the line between life and death-**_

 _ **Endure the pain and choices we have to make,**_

 _ **survive the battles to take back our lives.**_

 _ **Unleash the chaos of the Apocalypse.**_

 _ **We are the Harbingers,**_

 _ **and we will fight!**_

The Apocalyptic Harbingers began as an elite unit designed by the Empire to deliver chaos and destruction to the enemies of the Empire across the galaxy. The group was responsible for a great deal of destruction to the Republic prior to the Treaty of Coruscant. The Harbingers were remarkably successful even against seemingly impossible odds. The missions the Empire assigned them to were often dangerous and frequently there were casualties among the group. Rather than becoming disheartened or weakened by the losses, the survivors always seemed to grow stronger, banding together even tighter to accomplish their goals. As long as even two remained, their bond would give them the strength to see things through.

It soon became apparent that those bonds formed between the members of the tight knit group were the keys to their incredible success and ability to survive against all odds. The Harbingers came to understand a simple truth- They did not fight for the Empire. They did not fight for Power. They did not even fight for themselves. They fought for each other, for those they called friend. They fought for their brothers and sisters within the group. Each individual alone was strong, but together, drawing on their bonds, they were even stronger and became unstoppable. The Harbingers no longer feared death. Death only brought them closer to their objectives. Death only strengthened those left alive and death brought them closer to those who had gone before.

As the group began to grow in strength and numbers, the Dark Council began to worry that perhaps this unit was getting stronger than they could control. Typical of the Sith mentality, the presence of something so powerful was perceived as a potential threat. Thus, the Dark Council began sending the Harbingers on increasingly dangerous missions in a not so subtle attempt to destroy them. The Harbingers were spread out across the galaxy, with the hope that distance would weaken the bonds between members. The missions were practically suicide missions though the Council would not admit it.

Finally, a powerful and charismatic Sith named Klaver stepped forward. He called the remaining Harbingers together and got them to truly think about what the Empire and Dark Council had been wanting them to do. Anger swept through the group as each member gradually came to the same conclusion- The Empire and Dark Council had betrayed them and wanted them all dead.

They all decided it was time to turn the game back on the Empire. They vowed that the bonds and unity forged within the Harbingers would not be broken so easily. They vowed to fight back. However, Klaver understood that to take on the might of the Empire was not something to be done lightly. The Harbingers needed to regroup and rebuild, and to do that they needed to disappear. So the Harbingers volunteered to take on the most dangerous mission the Council could conjure up, one with almost no chance of survivors. In a bold move, the Harbingers would let the Council and Empire believe they had finally all been killed.

Instead, the Apocalyptic Harbingers would retreat into the shadows, finding remote places to gather. They would rebuild their numbers, and continue to grow, and to train in secret. They realized that relying on one another, forging the bonds of friendship and loyalty to one another gave them a greater advantage. So they kept their name to remind them of their goals and formed their own independent community. Under the leadership of Klaver, who was named the Emperor of their community, the Harbingers thrived. They never forgot the betrayal though, and vowed that when they were strong enough the Harbingers would rise up from the ashes. They would bring down the Apocalypse on the Empire and the Republic and anyone else who dared to oppose them.

As time marched on, the inevitable began to happen. The petty jealousies and betrayals and infighting within the Empire began to tear it apart from within. Sensing the weakness, Emperor Klaver determined that it was time for the Harbingers to begin making their move. Still working largely from the shadows, the Harbingers began to strike against the Empire, taking advantage of the weak points. Klaver sent his agents into key areas to destroy the opposition. He also kept a keen eye out for those worthy of being given the chance to join the Harbingers. Many came to see the wisdom of such an alliance, seeing the strength and unity of the group and recognizing its advantages.


End file.
